


Lucky Ones

by Krysliu



Category: League of Legends, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Femslash, Fluffy Ending, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, King's Row (Overwatch), Lena "Tracer" Oxton Has ADHD, My First AO3 Post, Out of Character, Overwatch - Freeform, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysliu/pseuds/Krysliu
Summary: Caitlyn Ferrazza is a police investigator and Vivian Genrich is a professional judo fighter. They have been married for thirteen years and have an adopted daughter named Lena Oxton. Despite the difficulties of society and the experience with an overactive adolescent, what is not missing is love and trust in this unconventional family.





	Lucky Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Hai!! This fanfic was inspired by a fanart I found on tumblr by ichiro-irtosaki. Besides the fanart, I had a slight inspiration in the song "Lucky Ones" of my favorite singer, Lana Del Rey <3
> 
> It's also my first time uploading something on AO3, so im still getting the handle of this site and English isn't my first language, so excuse any mistake made. 
> 
> I guess that's all I had to say. I hope you like my Crossover AU with Tracer being the beautiful baby that she is <3 <3

The weather was very nice on King's Row. Many residents took advantage of the beautiful sunny day to take their family out on walks on museums, shopping malls and even in the parks, where picnics were set up near the central lake or in the playground filled with children. Even people who barely had free-time space on their work schedules - such as Caitlyn and Vivian - were able to get away from the daily stress in order to spend time with their teenage daughter.

  
Caitlyn Ferraza works as a police investigator. Since her teenage years, her dream was to be at the service of the community in which she lives, her love for reading reports and watching bad guys and thieves crime documentaries was an additional motivation that led her to pursue this career. Her wife, Vivian Genrich - better known as Vi - is a professional judo fighter, she was fortunate enough to be recognized even with so little experience, yet she never let fame get into her head. In their daily lives of high school in one of King's Row's most important colleges, a great romance was born, which gave birth to a happy marriage that was on its thirteenth anniversary. As it was expected, the prejudice prevailed from the moment they started their lovely relationship and the judgment of others was a major nuisance, but it wasn’t enough to make them give up a totally reciprocal feeling. Three years after the wedding, Caitlyn and Vi had a lot of thought in taking a big step that would change their lives forever.

  
Lena Oxton is the only daughter of the couple. By a happy coincidence, her five-year anniversary marked the beginning of a new story, away from the anguish and rejection at the orphanage that was her first home. Lena was abandoned by her parents as soon as she was six months old, her mother wanted to have less memories of caring for her daughter as possible, even if she could only breastfeed her - her boyfriend didn’t want the responsibility of being a father. In addition, their parents also wouldn’t accept their daughter to throw away her life because of a stupid mistake such as pregnancy. But being rejected by her biological family was just the beginning, many families would eventually returned the girl because they didn’t know how to deal with her clearly Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, that began to be evident at the age of three. The little girl didn’t know what it was like to have a real family until two very thoughtful women that didn’t think twice and soon went through the process of adoption came along- they never considered giving her up because of the disorder, instead it was another incentive to welcome the girl in and give her a decent life.

  
For the couple surprise, Lena quickly adapted to her new life and home. Caitlyn and Vivian worked hard to give her a good education and almost everything she wanted but with no exaggeration. At fifteen, the girl had a vast knowledge of airplanes and was very fond of running, which led to some participation in athletics competitions at the school she went to. She also really liked videogames, her nickname being the same in almost every game she played: Tracer, a nickname that sure enough was used in real life by those close to her as well. Her grades were good, despite the difficulty in certain subjects. However, Tracer suffered prejudice because of her ADHD and also for the constitution of her family. As much as she tried to ignore the offenses, she kept all the bad feelings for herself, which worried her mothers very much.

  
It was a fine Saturday morning, the digital clock at Tracer's bed marked eleven o'clock. The girl had woken up two hours earlier but didn’t want to leave her room even for breakfast. Caitlyn was surprised at her delay and asked Vivian to look for her.

  
_"Hey champion."_ Vivian entered her daughter's room and sat down next to her, which made her stand up so they were both at the same height.

  
_"Hi."_ Lena smiled shyly, watching a brief smile appear on the older woman's face.

  
_"Why didn’t you come over for breakfast?"_ That question made her change her expression quickly, as if she had been saddened by a simple question.

  
_"I wasn’t feeling good."_ The brunette stared at the floor, occasionally biting her own lips.

  
_"Did something happen yesterday? You came home so sad, didn’t even want to leave the room."_ Silence prevailed. _"When you have a problem, it's good to talk about it to someone you trust."_ Vi set her hand over Tracer's hand, the girl took a deep breath and decided to speak about what was hurting her.

  
_"My classmates discovered that I like a girl in the classroom, and they told her."_ The girl's voice began to tighten, as if she were about to cry. _"Now she doesn’t want to talk with me anymore!"_

  
_"Maybe she just wanted time to think, my dear."_

  
_"She is my first passion, mom."_   Lena let some tears fall down her face, which Vi wiped away with her fingertips.

  
_"First love doesn’t always happen as it should. But, you can try to talk to her. Maybe she will be your lucky one."_ The pink-haired gently pressed the girl's nose and waited for her to lift her face and show her beautiful smile. She was so happy that she smiled back, they hugged and stood there for a while until Caitlyn appeared.

  
_"So, you mean Ms. Tracer is all better now?"_ Caitlyn smiled as she saw the joy of the most important women in her life.

  
_"A little bit."_ The girl followed Cait's gaze as she went to sit on the empty side of the bed so she could stand in the middle of the older ones.

  
_"It's a beginning."_ Cait ran her hand through the girl's short dark hair, caressing them. _"I had an idea that might help you feel even better."_

  
_"What idea?"_ She asked curiously.

  
_"Today is the day you are on command. Anything you want to do, to eat, everything, it’s up for you to decide!"_ Vi looked frightened at her wife. It was surprising to hear that from the one who always controlled the family's money spending.

  
_"Are you sure, Cait?"_ The fighter remained reluctant to such decision.

  
_"Speaking like that, It sounds like I’m a nuisance..."_ Tracer sighed, annoyed.

  
_"No honey."_ Caitlyn rested one hand on her daughter's shoulder as she nuzzled Vi's arm with her other hand, which made his wife complain softly. _"You're not a nuisance. On the contrary, you are the most beautiful thing that appeared in our lives."_ These words made the girl get emotional.

  
_"Thank you for that."_ Lena hugged the women heavily, feeling very happy to have such a good family.

  
After lunch, all three were getting ready for the ride. Lena had chosen a plain white shirt and torn jeans, at Caitlyn's insistence - according to her, the temperature was low despite the pleasant weather - she also wore a dark blue cardigan and finally pulled on her favorite pair of shoes. Although it was not necessary, the girl also wanted to wear her backpack that had many bottons of games and animes that she liked.

  
_"Why are you dressed like a teenager?"_ Lena was surprised by the fighter's appearance, though there was nothing very strange about it. She wore a blue-gray shirt and pants in the same shade of her cardigan, wore an old black coat, and much of her pink hair was hidden in a green camouflaged cap with the flap turned back, Caitlyn made a braid with the longer strands of her hair.

  
_"You dress like that, I don't know why you're wondering."_ Vi didn’t care so much about the look, she liked to wear comfortable clothes like her daughter.

  
_"Probably the position of the cap is the reason for so much strangeness. But really, you look like a teenager."_ Caitlyn tried to hold back the laughter.

  
_"It's better this way?"_ She mumbled, putting her cap in the right position.

  
_"Great, at least I don't need to say that one of my mothers wants to go back to her teenage years."_ Lena laughed, and Vi grunted even more.

  
_"Why not talk about Caitlyn's clothes?"_ The pink-haired woman pointed to the wife who wore a yellow shirt with some kittens in her print, a black skirt and a pair of shoes just like Tracer's. Of accessories, she wore a black hat and round glasses with a purple frame and dark lenses.

  
_"Stop being so dramatic, you look beautiful."_ Cait snapped, causing his wife to stop complaining so much with a kiss.

  
_"So do you."_ Vi smiled, hugging her instantly.

  
As soon as Caitlyn checked on everything and locked the house, they walked to the center of town. King's Row wasn’t a big city, which gave the possibility to go to several places without needing the car to get around. The fact that the house was located in a privileged area was also a great deal.

  
The first stop was a gaming store that was only a few yards from the house. Tracer spent much of her time on the small dance floors and the machines to pick up and win stuffed animals.

  
_"Are you serious?"_ Vi asked as the girl pulled her by the hand, toward a space reserved for a dance game.

  
_"Super serious!"_ Lena didn’t give up until she pulled her mother next to her on the dancing machine. _"Why can’t you do that?"_

  
_"Because..."_ Genrich thought to continue the sentence but gave up. She didn't want to go against her daughter’s wishes just because of the shame of being an adult woman dancing in a public space with a fifteen years old girl. _"Forget it. Let's show those people how to dance!!"_

  
All customers' attention turned to the only people who occupied one of the three dancing tracks. The music chosen by Tracer demanded fast and precise movements, Vi had a little difficulty to follow the choreography because she didn’t have the same energy her daughter had. Although she managed to follow most of the moves, it wasn’t enough to win.

  
_"I have no more breath..."_ The fighter tried to recover drinking some of the water that Caitlyn had given her while the girl ate jelly beans purchased by the investigator in the middle of the match.

  
_"Yeah right, it seems you are only saying that to get some candy yourself."_ Cait looked crookedly at her wife, who grinned ungraciously.

  
_"Don’t worry about it!"_ Tracer took some candy from the package and put it in her hand.

  
_"Thanks honey."_ Vi smiled at the girl and winked at Caitlyn, who only sighed in disbelief.

  
Caitlyn played with Tracer in most of the arcades of the establishment, the girl was so happy she had to show it, If hiding such happiness was her intention in the first place. For a moment the two of them were surprised by Vi's sudden disappearance until she appeared with a small teddy bear.

  
_"I don’t know if you still like teddy bears but I decided to try."_ Tracer's reaction to seeing the bear was very cute.

  
_"Thanks!!"_ The smaller girl thanked her with a tight hug. Caitlyn watched the scene with a smile on her face; it was very beautiful to see the woman's effort to see the happiness of their daughter despite their difficulties.

  
In addition to the gaming session, Tracer asked to visit the bookstore in order to update her collection of comic books and her wish was granted. Before the last attraction, a break was taken at her favorite fast food restaurant.

  
_"Wait for it."_ Caitlyn covered the girl's eyes with his hands. _"It's a surprise."_

  
_"I don't like surprises."_ Lena didn't like mysteries; she was too impatient for it.

  
_"You'll like it."_ Vivian smiled, guiding her daughter quietly along the way, until they reached a more reserved place in the park.

  
_"Where's the surprise?"_ Tracer asked anxiously, looking everywhere hoping to see something different.

  
_"Look at the sky."_ Cait pointed up, the surprise only appeared a few moments later.

  
The reason they went to the park was the privileged view of an aerobatic show. The shine in Lena's eyes was amazing, something that her mothers would do everything to protect.

  
_"Thanks for everything."_ Again, the little girl thanked them with tight embraces and smiles. The dedication and love of those who cared for her made her forget the reasons for being so sad in the first place.

  
_"We love you, dear."_ Both smiled and gave many kisses on their daughter's face.

  
Lena could thank every day for the family she was part of, and that still wouldn’t be enough. **Indeed, she was one lucky girl**.


End file.
